


We Built Love the Size of Cathedrals

by EyesSoQuiet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:23:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesSoQuiet/pseuds/EyesSoQuiet





	We Built Love the Size of Cathedrals

“Asimov or Kafka?” 

 

Rey's inquisitive eyes shined with interest, or maybe that was just a trick of the sun. 

 

She was interested in the kind of books he read, that much he knew from before. She wanted to know what authors and what stories kept him up at night, bathed in the warmth of the yellow light of his bedside lamp, so much that the morning after he'd have bags under his eyes the size of planets. 

 

That was one of Rey's medium for intimacy, a way to know him better. She was confident in her ability to notice the  _ subtle  _ things. What was important and significant for you, and extract the meaning behind it. 

 

_ You like Kafka for his absurdity and melancholy. You like Kafka for his hopelessness.  _

 

_ You like Kafka so you must be lonely like me.  _

 

But right now, Kylo wasn't in the mood to discuss magic realism, even less when that reminded him of his youth and of lost days. Right now, what he wanted was to to kiss his pretty girlfriend's lips until they turned plump and cherry red from his attention. 

 

“I'd say… Asimov. For his… ingenuity, simplicity...his understanding that it’s humanity's curse to repeat past mistakes.” 

 

He punctuated each part of his sentence with the kind of playful, open-mouth kisses that always took a bit of Rey's breath away. 

 

She struggled out of his hold, giggling. 

 

“No! But seriously.” 

 

She reached at the foot of his bed where she saw the pile of books, grabbing the first one she could. She felt it under her fingers : all worn out and shabby from use. 

 

She popped back on the bed where Kylo laid, hands fidgety with the planning of his next attack on her. 

 

_ “The Golden Apples of the Sun.”  _

 

She turned to him, face to face. Blushed at their sudden proximity. 

 

“Do you like it so far…?”

“Not the first time I read it.” 

 

He rolled on her and caged her between his arms to resume his kisses, taking the book from her hands and tossing it carelessly somewhere on the floor. 

 

“Oh,” she said as he bit her jaw. 

 

It was a soft, measured nip, but he'd wanted to bite down hard enough to leave a mark when he caught the glimpse of hurt in her voice. The slightest indication that she was upset he ignored her attempt at discussing. 

 

He wouldn't have been able to notice it if it wasn't for  _ how much  _ he observed her ; in her presence, his attention went undividedly to her : memorising every word, writing down every reaction. With someone who showed vulnerability at sparsely as Rey, you had to  _ really  _ pay attention, to catch even the smallest crumbs of what she let herself reveal, never overlooking anything she said. 

 

Sometimes (a  _ lot _ of the times), even not trusting what she said, her own words of reassurance that  _ she didn't care, she wasn't hurt, it meant nothing.  _

 

In these moments, Kylo knew to nod obediently his accord, cautious not to upset her by revealing he saw right through her carefully constructed wall of lies. 

 

_ Oh _ , she said. 

 

_ You don't care, so it must be stupid,  _ she thought. 

 

_ Nevermind _ , she wanted him to believe. 

 

He made sure to lock eyes with her before speaking. 

 

“It's one of my favourite books. Leia used to read it to me all the time.” 

 

She stared back at Kylo, gaze neutral, but clearly assessing if he was worthy of her absolution. She nodded, but her voice was flat and monotone. 

 

“Cool,” she said. “Kiss me again.” 

 

Kylo bit back a frustrated sigh. 

 

That was the thing, with Rey. 

 

She didn't do well with rejection. No, with what  _ she thought _ was rejection. Years of feelings of unworthiness did that to her. 

 

If she graced you with a rare moment of trust, if she tried reaching to you to create a connection whatsoever, and you had the misfortune to just  _ miss  _ the opportunity like Kylo so brilliantly had just now, Rey would as soon close up, dumb as an oyster. 

 

Hence Kylo's wish to bite her hard enough to make her cry out, force her to show him of what her sadness was made. 

 

But that was a bit too brutal of a scheme, even for Kylo, so he settled for more kisses.  _ Those, _ if done right, could be brutal and accepted. Bruising in a way he knew would comfort her. 

 

He held her wrists above her head even when she tried to push him off, breathing hot her into her mouth when their lips didn't clash. 

 

“I can taste bitterness,” he breathed into her mouth.

 

“Mh?” 

 

He sucked her tongue into his mouth and the question on her tongue evolved into a whine.

 

He pinned her with his stare. 

 

“Something sweet for you, darling.” 

 

Kylo sat back on his knees, still holding firmly her wrists with one hand, the other making quick work of his belt. 

 

And he drowned into her. 

  
  


***

 

Kylo had been afraid that after only two months maybe fucking her face would be too much for them, but here he was, on all fours, pushing her into the mattress with each thrust. 

 

And she was taking it like a champ. Relaxing her jaw and throat, controlling Kylo's rhythm with her hands on his hips, making soft noises that echoed each of his grunts. 

 

He was close now. Felt like he had been close the second he slipped his cock between her lips. 

 

He took her hands in his, fingers interlaced, and squeezed so hard both hands turned white with the force. Threw back his head, pushed his hips on her face and locked her in place. 

 

“S-stay like this. Swallow me.” 

 

Rey moaned around him, tears running down the sides of her face and pooling behind her ears, eyes shut tight with the effort of not pushing him off like her instinct screamed at her to.  

 

He locked eyes with her a second before he came, bucking deep inside of her. 

 

“A-ah, Rey!” 

 

His hand went around her throat, a soft touch just enough to feel her swallow again and again. 

 

He finally released her, sitting back on her abdomen. He ran his hands on his sweaty face, regretting not taking off any of his clothes before they started. 

 

Rey sniffed, imitating him. He watched her turn her face away from his, trying to hide her tears or make him think they were because of the way he just fucked her throat. 

 

Kylo grabbed her jaw with more strength now, drawing her to his face. 

 

“Why are you still crying?” 

 

“I'm not,” she said in a small voice. 

 

“No?” He kissed her roughly as she whimpered, both hands coming around his wrists but still not trying to get free.

 

“Why are you crying?” He repeated. Rey sniffed pathetically, nose red and starting to run. 

 

“I don't know why.” 

“That's a better answer.” 

 

Kylo pushed her back softly on the bed and quickly rid her off her jeans. He took one of her foot and kissed each toe, fast and sloppy, before trailing the same hot kisses up her leg to her belly. 

 

Rey put her hands through his hair as he nuzzled her belly button. 

 

“Are you gonna put your mouth on me, Kylo?” She asked with a high-pitched voice, nose still stuffy. 

 

Kylo raised his eyes to hers, black as the night. 

 

“You know I am,” he said. 

 

***

 

Turns out Rey was much more compliant this way, boneless after three orgasms against his heavy tongue. 

 

She watched Kylo with unrepentant adoration as he rested on her stomach, just above her mound, returning her own gaze. two fingers were still stuck inside of her -he never succeeded to fit a third one,- and he could still feel the deep vibrations of her cunt against his cheek and hand. Throbbing, shaking like spring water. Whispering back to him. 

 

“Feel better?” 

 

She watched him with red-rimmed eyes from crying, nodded once. 

 

“How do you always know what to do to make me feel better?” 

 

Kylo kissed her belly, took off his fingers from her as she let out a small whine, climbed the bed to loom over her. He stroked her lips with the wet fingers. Rey opened her mouth, watching him, and sucked on her own wetness. 

 

Kylo leaned down to kiss her, slow and tender. 

 

***

  
  



End file.
